Gifts Galore
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Find out the lenghts Syaoran will go through for a birthday gift for his beloved Sakura.
1. Default Chapter

Gifts Galore  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Li Syaoran finished the rest of his chocolate sundae as Sakura Kinomoto animatedly narrated to her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji her plans for her eleventh birthday.  
  
"Since my birthday will fall on Easter,I will have an egg hunt in my own garden!"she explained.  
  
"I'm so excited,Sakura!I'm sure we'll have lots of fun on your birthday!"replied the purple-eyed lass.  
  
"You're coming to my party,aren't you?"asked Sakura,turning to Li.  
  
"Uh,sure."stuttered the boy.  
  
Tomoyo winked."He wouldn't miss your party for anything and anyone in this world.Even for Clow Reed."  
  
He glared at the girl before turning to the suddenly silenced girl."What's wrong"  
  
"Clow Reed.."She forced a weak smile."It's nothing!"  
  
He said nothing but all throughout the day he kept an eye on her.  
  
  
  
"Kinomoto!"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Li looking at her."H-Huh?"  
  
He nervously looked around the empty classroom "C-Can I walk home with you?"  
  
She got confused."Walk home with me?But I still have a cheering practice!"  
  
Li scuffled his shoes."I-I'll wait for you."  
  
She smiled."Ok."  
  
  
  
"Tomoeda go!Tomoeda fight!Tomoeda win,win,WIN!!"  
  
Li watched Sakura and the rest of the cheerleaders perform their routine.He leaned on the bark of the tree where he was sitting.  
  
Sakura caught him watching her.She threw him a quick grin before turning her attention back to her routine.  
  
Li's heart skipped a beat."W-Why do I feel strange?Why does her mere smile make me feel so happy?"he wondered as he once again noticed how lovely,er,lively her emerald eyes were.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you.."someone sang.Li looked up and saw Eriol sitting on one of the branches of the tree.Eriol smiled down at him."Good afternoon,Li Syaoran."  
  
"Beat it,Hiragizawa.I'm not celebrating my birthday yet."Syaoran snapped.  
  
"I never said you were.I'm talking about Sakura."he explained,all his seventeen facial muscles still stretched.  
  
"So you're already on first-name basis,huh?"Li said in a nonchalant voice.  
  
The blue-eyed boy nodded but his eyes were smiling mischievously."Oh yes.We became very close friends overnight.We felt we've known each other since-never mind.And I'm sure you're not interested with someone as uninteresting as Sakura.  
  
Syaoran counted to ten,restraining himself from punching Eriol's debonair face and making his cute little nose bleed."Of course.Sakura Kinomoto is not my business."Inside,he flinched.This was one of the biggest lies he ever said in his entire life.  
  
Eriol smiled."i think Sakura invited you to her party."  
  
"Yes.Do you have any problem with that?"He shouted.The heads of the cheerleaders turned to him.He gave them a quick apologetic smile before turning back to the boy with a glare.  
  
Eriol was still all smiles."No.But it's you that has a problem.I presume you haven't bought her a gift yet."  
  
"A gift?"Syaoran mentally slapped his head.Of course!He can't come to Sakura's party without one!  
  
"Have you decided already what to give to our dear birthday girl?"asked the boy.  
  
"N-No."Li admitted grudgingly.  
  
Eriol jumped down,startling the brown-haired boy."Better start thinking now.Her birthday is just a few days away."Eriol advised before walking away.  
  
"Aargh!"groaned Syuaoran."I don't even have the money yet!"  
  
"Tomoeda go, fight and win!"  
  
  
  
Sakura swallowed big gulps of orange juice as she and Syaoran walked home together.  
  
She sighed."I can't believe we're having five pages of Math homework!I still have to sew my ripped uniform in cheerleading!"  
  
He looked at her sideways."Can I see it?"  
  
She showed him the large tear on the sleeve of her uniform.  
  
"This is a piece of cake!Give it to me and I'll sew it for you."he said.  
  
"W-What?But-"  
  
"Do as I say.Do your schoolwork and get a good night's sleep.I'll take care of this."he told her,taking her uniform.  
  
She nodded."If you say so,Li."  
  
Syaoran suddenly remembered what Eriol said awhile qago about him and SAkura being very close friends that they call each other by first names already.He winced.  
  
"Li,I want to ask you something."  
  
"Sure,fire away."  
  
"What do you think of Eriol?"  
  
An eccentic extraterrestrial!A poor excuse for a human being!A walking,smilng and talking human garbage!Li wanted to say,but instead he said,"He's strange."  
  
Sakura sighed."There is something about him that I can't place,but he seems really nice."  
  
Syaoran shrugged then he turned serious."You were talking about Clow Reed this morning."  
  
Sakura shook her head."It's nothing.""  
  
  
  
Yawning,Li checked the clock.It was way past his bedtime but he had not finished mending SAkura's uniform yet.Anyway,he wouldn't be able to sleep because he was too busy thinking of ways to raise money to buy SAkura's gift.  
  
"Maybe I should take a tip from Touya and find myself a job."he thought."But who would let a fifth-grader work?Things I'd do for Saku-"  
  
Suddenly he pricked himself with the needle.A loud scream of pain and agony echoed throughout the whole house.  
  
  
"Here."Li tossed a plastic bag to Sakura's desk the next morning as he sat down behind her.  
  
Sakura saw her newly-laundered fixed uniform inside the plastic."Thank you very much!"She then noticed his bandaged thumb."What happened to that?"  
  
He blushed."U-Umm I.."His face grew hotter when she suddenly held his thumb."It looks like you didn't wear a thimble last night."she commented.  
  
He moved away from her."I was just careless,that's all."  
  
She shrugged."If you say so."  
  
"Good morning,Sakura!"Tomoyo greeted her friend.  
  
"Good morning,Tomoyo!"Sakura turned her back on him and proceeded to chat with her friend.  
  
Li let out a sigh of relief.His secret is safe..for now.She must NoT know that he's starting to feel something for her that's more intense than what he felt for Yukito.He then looked at the thumb Sakura held for eight seconds or so.He rubbed it absent-mindedly while deciding not to was his hands for the day.  
  
  
  
Lunch..  
  
"Aren't you going to eat?"asked Eriol.  
  
Li glared at him."Go away!Can't you see I'm busy?"he pointed to the newspaper he was reading.  
  
"Are you reading the obituary?"the boy wanted to know.  
  
"No!What would I do with a bunch of dead people?"Syaoran shot back.  
  
Eriol smiled sweetly."You might want to reincarnate them."  
  
"Why don't you do me a favor and get a life?"The brown-haired boy snarled.He turned his attention back to reading the Classified Ads.So far,the only job he could apply for is a party clown or a trapeze flyer.He sighed.No one said job hunting is easy.  
  
The blue eyes of the boy ran across the page Li was reading."So you're looking for a job huh?"  
  
Before Li could reply,Sakura and Tomoyo apeared beside his desk."Hi Li!Have you finished your lunch already?"  
  
"I haven't even begun yet."he replied sourly.  
  
Sakura took a large cookie out of her snack bag and broke it into two.She gave the bigger piece to Syaoran."Take your lunch.This isn't much,but it can sustain you for a while."  
  
"T-Thanks."he squeaked.  
  
"Why are you looking for a job anyway?"Tomoyo wanted to know.  
  
"I..I'm intending to buy something."he replied.  
  
"Is what you're going to buy expensive?What is it anyway?"asked Sakura.  
  
"Just stuff."he told her. 


	2. 

Chapter 2  
  
That afternoon,Li tried his luck on the party clown opening.Unfortunately,his employer didn't like him in the screening.  
  
"I don't think you can even make a laughing hyena crack a smile with that serious face of yours,lad."he told him.  
  
The boy frowned."Don't you have other jobs I could try?"  
  
"Well,there is this Easter party-"  
  
"I'll take it!"Li quickly said.  
  
"Fine."the fat man said."Tomorrow,I'll introduce you to your partner for the party that will happen two days from now."  
  
  
  
The next day..  
  
Li was as still as a statue,gaping at the big mascot in front of him.  
  
"Meet your partner who will play the Mother Bunny,Touya Kinomoto."introduced the vman who calls himself Mr.Takamoto.  
  
The mascot removed its head."I see.Hello Sonny."Touya sarcastically greeted Syaoran."If I'm not mistaken,you're the one who will wear the baby bunny costume,right?"  
  
Mr.Takamoto smiled at them."I'd leave you two behind now so you could get acquainted."He left the dressing room.  
  
Touya snickered."What inspired you to suddenly explore the bunnier side of your personality,Chinese Brat?"  
  
"The same thing that motivates you.I need money."Li countered.  
  
"Oh really?What for?"Inspite of himself,Touya was curious as to how Wonder Boy of the Orient spends his dough.  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
The man shrugged."I believe you are one of the guests in my sister's party."he said,changing the topic."Do you know that it will happen at the same time as the party we will attend?"  
  
It's Ok.I can always buy her a gift after the show-"Li stopped when he realized what he said.  
  
Touya's brows furrowed."So you're using your paycheck to buy my sister a gift?"  
  
Syaoran gulped.  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
Sakura put down the phone.Li's phone was ringing,but no one's answering.Which is strange,because she thought he knew that she,he,Tomoyo and Yukito are going to the park first for the Easter party.  
  
"I wonder where he could be."She just decided to leave a message for him to follow them in the park.  
  
  
  
"Happy Birthday,Sakura!"Yukito handed her his gift.  
  
"And this is my gift!Happy Birthday,Sakura!"Tomoyo gave her gift too.  
  
Sakura's face brightened."Thank you so much!"She hugged her presents.  
  
"Why hello my friends!I didn't expect to see you here.I thought you were all in Sakura's house celebrating."a voice said from behind.It was Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
Tomoyo laughed."Sakura wanted to see the park's show first."  
  
"Can I join you then?"the boy asked politely.  
  
"Sure!The more the merrier!"said the birthday girl.  
  
"Look Mommy!Mother Bunny and Easter Bunny came!"a toddler cried out.  
  
"Hey,let's go and see them!They're going to distribute chocolates!"Sakura hurried to where a big crowd was forming around two rabbit mascots.  
  
  
  
Li felt he was slowly dying of humiliation as he "happily" danced around Touya while a really corny kiddie music was being played.The only silver linings in this cloudy situation are:  
  
a)he's earning money.  
  
b)people can't identify who he is beacuse of the big,bulky costume;and  
  
c)Sakura wasn't watching him do all of these.  
  
A few more minutes of loony prancing and the distribution of chocolates and he's out of here!  
  
"Aaw!Those bunnies are so cute!"a sweet girl's voice that Li knew so well gushed.No!This can't be!This has got to be a nightmare!Li cried in his mind.That voice belonged to..  
  
"Move it!Keep on dancing!"Touya hissed as he slapped him.  
  
"Hey Mommy,Mother Bunny just slapped Easter Bunny!Did he do something naughty?"asked one kid curiously.  
  
"No,no.Mommy Bunny just swatted a fly."explained his mother.  
  
Li forced himself to move but only managed to stumble on the audience.He landed on top of a few bystanders.  
  
"Hey somebody help the bunny up!"a kibitzer called out,eliciting infectious laughter among the crowd.  
  
Syaoran was really embarassed now and he desperately wanted to run away,but his costume was too heavy to run away with.He then suddenly felt arms helping him up.He peeped through a hole of his costume and saw Eriol Hiragizawa smiling at him."Are you alright,Mr.Bunny?"  
  
"Hey wait a minute,I thought the Easter Bunny has no gender?"Sakura asked,puzzled.  
  
"This one is from a very rare and unique species."Eriol winked at him knowingly.  
  
"Aargh!"Li pushed him away.  
  
"Hey,you're a bad Easter bunny!You pushed the nice mister away!"screeched the kids in unison.Syaoran panickedly covered his ears when it was the mothers' turn to complain.  
  
Sakura,on the other hand,helped Eriol up."Are you OK?"  
  
Meanwhile Li could not stand it anymore.He held the zipper on the neck of his rabbit costume to remove it,but the zipper won't work!He tugged on it repeatedly,but the zipper won't budge!   
  
Meanwhile,seeing what his favorite mascot was doing,one kid broke down,saying the Easter Bunny was trying to kill itself by strangling itself.  
  
"Don't worry Darling.We'll tell the police what a nasty thing Easter Bunny is doing."the mother said soothingly to her child while muttering under her breath how violent the kiddie shows have become nowadays.  
  
Syaoran looked at Touya for help but he was busy distributing the egg chocolates to the kids.Fortunately,this calmed the kids down.  
  
"Eriol,leaving too soon?"asked Sakura.  
  
He nodded."I'm sorry Sakura but I think that bunny hates me.I better leave before he kills me."He waved goodbye.After making sure no one was watching,he cast a spell on the clown costume.He grinned wickedly. 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
  
As the crowd dissipated,Syaoran collapsed on the ground,exhausted.Being a mascot is surely harder than facing Yue!  
  
Suddenly Sakura kneeled beside him."Hello Easter Bunny!"  
  
Blushing inside the costume,he inched away from her.  
  
Sakura noticed it."Don't worry!I won't cry like those other kids did.I just wanted to know why you pushed that kind guy that helped you up awhile ago."  
  
Kind?Is she talking about Eriol the Menace?But still,he bowed down in apology.  
  
"Hey,it's OK."Sakura laughed."But Easter Bunny,it's my birthday today.I certainly hope you won't turn my request down."  
  
The mascot nodded solemnly.  
  
"Please tell my friend Li and my brother to come to my party later,OK?"  
  
He nodded.He was about to tell her the real identity of Easter Bunny when screams filled the whole park.A giant walking clown was attacking the people!  
  
Sakura and the Easter Bunny stood up in attention.Kero-chan suddenly appeared from the girl's bag."I feel a powerful force!"it cried.It then noticed the bunny."Hey,your smell is kinda familiar..have we met somewhere?In a candy store maybe?"  
  
The rabbit vigorously shook its head.  
  
Sakura turned to the mascot."Find a good place to hide,hurry!"She dashed away.  
  
Li clenched his fists.Since he can't fight as Li Syaoran,descendant of Clow,he shall fight as Li Syaoran,the easter Bunny.He hurried after Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Fly Card!"Sakura flew up to try to gain advantage over the enemy.Suddenly the clown threw hundreds of ball at her.One hit her at the right leg.She landed back on the ground.  
  
"Windy Card!"But the clown avoided it easily.It,again.threw balls at her,but she protected herself with the Shield card.  
  
"You're not going to defeat that if you just keep on dodging its attacks!"said Kero-chan.  
  
Suddenly,flaming torches appeared and targetted Sakura.  
  
"Sakura,look out!"cried the flying lion.  
  
To their surprise,the easter bunny jumped in front of the girl and blocked the attack with his sword.  
  
"H-Hey,I know that sword.."whispered Sakura.  
  
"Look,Easter bunny got a sword!"yelled one kid with curly hair.  
  
"Cool!"the toddlers echoed in unison.  
  
"Use your Firey Card and burn the costume,quick!"ordered the mascot.  
  
Though confused,Sakura did as told.She then defeated the creature,but it took away her energy so she fainted.The mascot quickly caught her in his arms."Sakura,Sakura,wake up!"Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Look!Easter Bunny saved the girl!"one child shouted.  
  
"Hey,Easter Bunny's a hero!"a girl shouted.  
  
The children cheered for theit hero as Kero fell down the ground,laughing its heart out.  
  
  
  
Later..  
  
"Here's your paycheck plus your bonus for saving our customer."said Mr.Takamoto graciously.  
  
Li nodded happily.He was just about to get the money from his boss' hands when the man pulled it away."But I must deduct from your salary the equivalent amount you ruined in my park,not to mention those poor kids you freaked out."He started jotting down on his pad.Seconds later,he showed the boy his computation."As you can see,you are left with only one yen."He gave him a bill."Thank you for working in our company!"  
  
Li wanted to faint.  
  
  
  
"Hey you!"Touya called out.  
  
Syaoran turned around."What do you want?"  
  
Touya threw him a piece of paper."Take this."  
  
"But it's your paycheck!"Syaoran said.  
  
"Use it to buy my sister a gift.Just make sure it's a good one."Sakura's brother told him.  
  
"T-Touya.."  
  
"Stop looking at me all starry-eyed,Brat,or I'll beat you up!"Touya warned before riding away in his bicycle.  
  
Li grinned.  
  
  
  
"Sakura,someone sent you a late gift!"Tomoyo announced as she gave her friend a small,boxed gift.  
  
Sakura eagerly opened it and saw a delicate gold chain with dangling stars,moons and suns as a design.She carefully brought it out and fitted it on her wrist."I-It's beautiful!But who sent me this?"  
  
"Well,he's standing right outside your gate now."said Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
Syaoran saw Tomoyo give his gift to Sakura.After seeing her happy face,he decided to leave."For once,I had to thank Touya."he thought.  
  
Suddenly,Sakura went out of the house."Li!"  
  
He turned around."H-Hi."he stammered.  
  
"Thank you for the wonderful gift."  
  
He blushed."I'm happy you liked it."  
  
"Why didn't you give it to me personally?"Sakura wanted to know.  
  
Syaoran looked away."I thought you don't want to see me anymore after what happened in the park."  
  
She laughed."Well I certainly should be mad at you for not telling me you got yourself a job,but I think you have a perfectly good reason for doing that.Why did you work anyway?"  
  
"W-Well..my allowance isn't enough to buy you a decent gift."he admitted shyly.  
  
Sakura looked at him for a minute silently,her eyes shining happily.She then hugged the boy."Thank you,Li!You are such a good friend to me!"  
  
His heart pounded."S-Sakura.."  
  
"You sought for a job just for me.That is so sweet!Thank you!"She bowed in gratitude after she released him.  
  
He smiled."No problem.""But next year,I think I'd rather save my allowance in advance next year."  
  
"Easter Bunny,my hero!"someone cried melodramatically from behind.Both turned around and saw Kero-chan doubling over with laughter."Wuhuhuhu-wahahahaha!I'm an Easter bunny,sweet and very cuddly!Li Syaoran is a bunny!"it chanted.  
  
Li's face flamed."Come back here,you stuffed toy!We're going on a trip to the friendly taxidermist!"  
  
The End. 


End file.
